1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a securing device for the adapter of a cable intermediate connector, particularly to one able to prevent the adapter of a cable intermediate connector from disengaging from a holder and also enhance the conductivity between the adapter member and the holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional cable intermediate connector 10, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, includes a holder 11 and an adapter 12. The holder 11 has its lower opposite sides respectively extending downward and forming a wing 111 to be locked on a wall surface and its upper end bored with a through hole 112 for receiving the adapter 12 therein. The adapter 12 has its intermediate section formed with an engage portion 121 having its opposite ends respectively extending outward and forming a male connective head 122. The engage portion 121 of the adapter 12 has its outer circumferential surface formed with numerous axial elongate teeth 123 to be closely engaged with the inner wall of the through hole 112 of the holder 12 to fix the adapter 12 on the holder 11 when the adapter 12 is axially inserted in the through hole 112 of the holder 11. The two male connective head 122 of the adapter 12 are respectively and threadably connected with the female adapter of a cable (not shown). Further, the holder 11 has one side bored with a through hole 113 for the conductor 21 of a ground wire 20 to be inserted and fixed therein by a locking bolt 13 screwed from above so as to carry out grounding.
However, the holder 11 and the adapter 12 of the conventional cable intermediate connector 10 are made of different materials that may be affected by high and low temperature to expand and shrink to different extents; therefore, the holder 11 and the adapter 12 assembled together by mutual engagement are easily to be affected by high and low temperatures to cause expansion and shrinkage and likely to disengage from each other. In addition, the elongate teeth 123 of the central engage portion 121 of the adapter 12 and the inner wall of the through hole 112 of the holder 11 are linearly engaged with each other; therefore, the contact area between them is comparatively small and the conductivity between them becomes relatively low to affect grounding effect.